As resin materials for molded bodies for medical use such as barrels for syringes and housings for dialyzers, materials such as cycloolefin polymer (COP), cycloolefin copolymer (COC), and polycarbonate (PC) have been generally used. However, application of polypropylene resin compositions containing polypropylene-based polymers, which are cheaper materials, to the field of molded bodies for medical use has also been examined (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).